


Heat and Deep Pressure

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Julian Bashir, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep pressure, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Garashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Post-The Wire: Julian gives Garak a gift of an electric blanket and a heat lamp. Garak invites Julian to join him in his newly-warm bed and discovers the Doctor gets blissed-out when Garak hugs him.





	Heat and Deep Pressure

“Garak, I have something for you.” Bashir explains over lunch.

“For me, Doctor?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking over what you said last week when you were unwell.”

“I offer my profuse apologies, Doctor. I said many hurtful—”

“Garak, you were suffering symptoms of withdrawal. There is really no need to apologise.” Bashir sips his red leaf tea. “I’ve been thinking about how we might alleviate your symptoms without resorting to anything addictive.”

“And what have you come up with?”

“Why don’t you come to the Infirmary with me and I’ll show you?”

“As soon as we’ve finished lunch.”

——

“This is an infrared lamp. I does give off _some_ visible light, but most of its output is in the range of the infrared wavelengths, meaning it will provide up to six kilowatts of heat. It should be able to heat the surrounding air to around 50 Celsius.”

“Like a late-spring day on Cardassia...” Garak smiles. “That would be a vast improvement on the maximum of 26 the station thermostats allow.”

“We may not be able to do anything about the temperature of _DS9_ overall, but at least you can be comfortable in your own quarters.”

“My dear Doctor, this is very thoughtful of you.”

“That’s not all, Garak.” Bashir continues proudly. “I’ve been researching historical heating devices from before the time weather-control technology became widespread, and I found this device called an ‘electric blanket’.” He picks up a large folded piece of stiff fabric with a wire hanging out of one corner. “And I was able to replicate one.”

“The colour isn’t very appealing. What does it do?” Garak fingers the fabric cautiously.

“Don’t worry; you won’t have to look at it for long. It goes under your sheets and uses an electric current to heat your bed.”

“That sounds positively delightful.”

“If we were to beam these to your quarters,” Bashir gestures to indicate the lamp and blanket, “I could help you install them after my shift is over. Shall we say 18:00 hours?”

“I look forward to it my dear Doctor.”

——

“You are sweating Doctor. It suits you.”

Bashir looks at his tricorder. “Well...errr...” He is flustered by Garak’s remark. “I’m reading a temperature of 37 Celsius. Humans don’t do so well in the heat. Now everything’s installed, perhaps I should leave you to it before I get heatstroke.” He moves towards the door.

“Or, we could deactivate the lamp and you could help me test the effectiveness of this ‘electric blanket’.” Garak, seated on the bed, pats the duvet.

“You’re inviting me to share your _bed_ , Garak?”

_Be careful_ , he thinks to himself, _Garak is a former Obsidian Order member and you don’t know if he’s still a spy._

“If you’re concerned this may be some kind of ‘honey trap’ then you have no need to worry, Doctor. I was hoping for a purely platonic encounter between friends. I have had little opportunity for physical intimacy in the last two years.”

“Was that a rare moment of honesty, Garak?” Bashir’s teasing is an attempt to diffuse the tension between them.

“I am _always_ honest, my dear.”

“Especially when you’re lying.” Bashir gives the Cardassian’s arm a friendly squeeze and sits on the bed to remove his boots. “Computer, deactivate the heat lamp.”

“Is that a yes, Doctor?” Garak asks. Bashir throws back the covers in response.

——

“This feels rather decadent, lying in bed all evening.” Bashir lies on his back, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Garak, who is resting his head on Bashir’s shoulder, one leg thrown over the Doctor.

“I agree.” Garak strokes Bashir’s hair. “The dull ache has finally left my bones and I think this might be good for you too, Doctor. You have this wonderful look on your face.”

“I am rather enjoying the...” Bashir searches for the right word. “...The weight of you.”

“Is that so?” Garak props his head up on his hand. “What if we...?” He shifts in the bed so he’s lying on top of the Doctor, their faces inches apart. “How’s that my dear?”

“Ah, um...ahhh.” Bashir’s eyes roll and his smile widens.

“It seems you are a little incoherent at the present moment.” Garak chuckles indulgently and kisses the Doctor’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Garashir fic.


End file.
